Rabbit Snuggling Season
by GrandmamasCannolis
Summary: During their night babysitting at the Hopps household, Nick and Judy share yet another loving and intimate moment together. A fluffy yet rather smutty oneshot.


For a couple of days, Stu and Bonnie were paying a visit to their cousin at the other side of Bunnyburrow, which was a long way from their home. With nothing important in the way at the policework during those days, Judy volunteered to look after the house and her young siblings. Of course, her boyfriend Nick came with her to spend the two days there too.

Even though it wasn´t a day in the force for her, there was still a lot of work to be done. Not just looking after the little bunnies, but also harvesting the carrots that hadn´t been taken care of yet.

Thankfully Judy and Nick managed to do that with ease after the fox lent a hand in the work, and soon they shared dinner with her siblings in the dining room. Considering the amount of hungry mouths in the Hopps family, it was one spacious room.

"Your carrot soup is just as good as Mom´s!" one of the children said.

"Glad you like it. I´ve baked some cookies for dessert too", Judy told.

"Still nothing beats Judy´s blueberry pie", Nick said, speaking from experience.

"What it´s been like in the police force recently, Judy?" Judy´s big sister Violet asked. She was also babysitting there.

"It´s great. Lots of hard work getting the bad guys and protecting the city with Nick", his big sister told to the younger siblings that listened with excitement. They always loved hearing stories of their exploits in the big city.

"Awesome! Big sis is such a hero!" a little girl rabbit said.

"And after hard work she gets all kissy kissy with Nick!" one of the children smiled.

"Johnny!" Judy blushed as Nick was just chuckling.

"It´s not that inaccurate for a description, Carrots. At least sometimes", he smiled. A month before this visit, the fox had introduced himself to the Hopps family, and they had found out about his relationship with Judy too.

It was a good timing for him to do that right after the Nighthowler crisis had ended. The citizens of the city had become more open-minded overall, and the ZPD hadn´t been too suspicious about their relationship either. However, there were still some rather prejudiced mammals in the city who wouldn´t approve of relationships like that: for example, one of the city´s politicians had made bigoted arguments on how interspecies relationships were against nature and biology, and also how the arguments used to defend them that were "alternative facts".

Yet none of that could stop Nick and Judy´s friendship from evolving into something special. Never before had the two been in a relationship like that.

She and Nick had been having great time with the children, playing with them a lot and helping them all around the household.

Soon after dinner, the younger rabbits went to bed, and Judy retreated with Nick to the guestroom, where they would sleep during these two days of babysitting.

"One can tell you´ve been around with a big family for quite a long time, Carrots. No wonder you are good with kids", Nick said.

"And so are you, Nick. I love guys that are good with children too. Domestic types, you know", Judy said as they entered the room.

It was a good thing the two had come inside at the right moment because it had started raining outside. Spending rainy days inside with Nick to keep her company were always welcome to Judy.

"Rainy season always starts here at this time of the year. Rather refreshing after all the sunny days", Judy took off her farm hat.

Surprisingly, that reminded Nick of an idea he had been having in his mind for some time. The look on his face turned into a sly foxlike smile.

"You know what season also starts at this time of the year?" Nick winked.

"I don´t know, Nick", Judy was puzzled.

"Why none other than Rabbit Snuggling Season!" he suddenly glomped his girlfriend.

"What?" she blushed while being squeezed by Nick.

"I heard that there used to be a time of rabbit hunting season when we foxes were primitive. But days of that instinct are now long gone, so I decided to change the theme of the season to something that´d reflect us better. Since we are no longer simply prey and predator, but rather boyfriend and girlfriend, it´s snuggling season for us then", the fox smiled.

"Oh I see, you silly fox", Judy blushed.

The more time Judy spent with Nick in a relationship, the more she realized how lucky she was to have someone like him. Long time before meeting him for the first time, she had dated a couple of male rabbits she had been interested in, but none of them had been the right one for her. None of them was as handsome, affectionate or playful as the fox was. He always listened to her worries and protected her whenever they were in danger. The chemistry and connection between the two made it even clearer that he was the Mr. Right.

"Mind if I celebrate this season at least tonight with you?" Nick asked as he closed the curtains on the window.

"Of course", Judy answered as Nick lifted her to his arms.

He sat on the bed, squeezing Judy intensely. It reminded her of the first time when he ever hugged her, the time when she apologized for the press conference. There was something about that embrace that had awakened something inside of Judy, and it grew stronger every time he did it to her.

Every time she felt Nick´s touch around her, it didn´t feel like superficial lust or anything like that. It felt tender, warm, genuine and natural. The touch of the man that was the right one for her. The way he genuinely loved and cared for her only helped the case even more.

"You´re both the cutest farm girl and the cutest policewoman I´ve ever known", Nick petted her head.

She wanted to remind him of not using that word, but every time he used it, she knew that he meant it as a compliment, not as stereotyping, so she didn´t really have a problem with it.

The more Nick cuddled with her, the more her passionate side started to show up.

"Oww…my back. Maybe I worked too hard on the carrot patch today", she leaned up from the bed.

"Want a back rub?" Nick asked.

Judy´s smile turned seductive.

"Just a moment, darling", she unbuttoned her shirt and dropped down her pants, leaving only her black lace underwear left. It was as if she was letting her more feminine side out.

Nick´s heart started pounding as he knew what Judy was up to. She walked past him so that he could see her sway her rear seductively. With her curvaceous body and feminine smile, it was not hard for Judy to get Nick on the right mood for this.

He started massaging her bare back, feeling the smooth grey fur on it. The fox loved to do massage his partner sometimes during their much less intimate moments too.

The pleasure Judy felt from it was immense. Nick made her feel like a woman indeed.

While massaging, Nick couldn´t resist the urge to tickle Judy´s paws a bit, making her giggle like a little girl. She adored it just as much as Nick massaging her, but in a different way.

He tickled her tail too. The feeling of pleasure just kept on going, as Judy thumped the bed with her paw. It was a common things for rabbits to do during these kinds of moments.

"Oh, Nick… Never in my life before did I imagine foxes being as good lovers as you are," Judy sighed. It was like she was under some sort of spell while being all intimate with Nick, but she was willing to be under it. Nick felt the same way about her anyway.

The fox took off his clothes too, revealing all of his more handsome features much to Judy´s delight. He laid himself on the rabbit.

"I´m going to enjoy this rabbit snuggling season to its full extent, but only if you let me", he whispered to her ear while pretending to nibble it playfully.

"With pleasure, darling", Judy turned around, put her paws on Nick´s cheeks and gave him a kiss. The beautiful rabbit´s kiss always made Nick feel like he had butterflies on his chest.

Nick was a man of his word. He was just getting to the most enjoyable part to him at least.

With his paw, he gently touched Judy´s beautiful facial features. She let it travel on her nose and cheeks, but when it got close to her mouth, she gave it a playful little lick. An electrifyingly pleasant feeling filled Nick as she did that.

On the floor of the room, Nick noticed a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs that he had given for Judy during Valentine´s Day. Judy had used them on him a couple of times, so the fox figure that it was time he got to use them on her too.

"Isn´t that ironic that the finest cop in the city is also the mammal that looks the best in handcuffs?" he laughed as he placed them on Judy´s paws.

"If you mean yourself by that, then yes", Judy remembered the time he put Nick in them.

Moving his paws on the rabbit´s shoulders, he slid them down slowly towards her hip, caressing her body slowly. With his teeth, he opened Judy´s bra, revealing her small breasts. Her nipples had gotten already hard from Nick´s treatment.

The fox proceeded to kiss them both softly. Judy gasped as she felt a pleasurable, tingling feeling travel all across her body. Nick slowly moved his muzzle towards Judy´s belly button, kissing it too. He kept on doing that for quite some time while his paws caressed Judy´s thighs.

Judy closed her eyes in bliss as Nick took off her underpants too. She was ready to have Nick take it to the next level.

His manhood erect, Nick entered the rabbit he loved.

She panted heavily as she felt the fox fill her with his love. Even though Nick was a very non-stereotypical predator, he still had his fierce side in him too. This was one of the occasions when it really showed.

Even though she wanted to be quiet in order not to wake up her siblings, Judy´s moans got louder when Nick got more excited. In a few minutes, her excitement turned to bliss again as the fox calmed down.

Soon the two cooled down after their passionate moment, and just kept on cuddling on the bed in their natural state.

The fox and the rabbit smiled contently as her paw rested on Nick´s shoulder, while Nick´s paw held her by the waist. For something that Nick had just come up with randomly, it had turned into a very fierce and affectionate night together.

"Looks like I hustled you good again", Nick sighed peacefully.

"Only this one I didn´t mind at all", a half-asleep Judy nodded as she gave a tiny peck to his cheek.

It was the first time ever in Zootopia that a fox had come to a rabbit´s home not as a predator, but as a loving mate. A successful rabbit snuggling season indeed.


End file.
